Alex in the House
by Sakura02017
Summary: House's night of avoiding work has been interrupted by an injured teenager. Who is this kid with a British accent?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **New fanfiction, I am a fan of House and spy shows. Sadly I have not read the Alex Rider books, so I am basing his character off the Stormbreaker movie (blasphemy I know). As I am a newbie writer, any comments, suggestions and corrections are welcome. I hope someone somewhere in the world finds enjoyment in my story. All character belong to their respective owners, I am just playing with the characters, I will try and return them in the same condition when I am done with them.**_

…

"House" Cuddy's voice snapping in anger, she had been calling his name repeatedly for a solid three minutes without as much as a slight acknowledgement from her top diagnostician Gregory House.

"Wwwwhhhhaaaattttt" House finally responded in a childish tone, clearly pretending to be asleep on the brown fabric couch he stole from the staff break room, and ignoring Cuddy wasn't going to work tonight.

"House, do you have a current case?" Cuddy asked impatiently crossing her arms.

House opened one of his piercing blue eyes and glanced toward Cuddy as she stood in the doorway of his office. "Yes. "He responded unnaturally quickly.

"Really? What's the patient's name?" Cuddy knew House is lying.

Closing his eyes again not wanting to miss out on extending his nap he took a deep breath, "The patient's name is …. Jeremy ….. Markussss," purposefully dragging out the S just to annoy Cuddy.

"House," Cuddy's voice showing a hint of annoyance, "You haven't had a case in three weeks, and since you refuse to work any of the dozens of files I have sent to your office, you can go finish your shift in the clinic." She gave a sarcastic smile knowing she had won the argument as she marched off down the hall.

House groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching leg, pulling his orange pill bottle out of his jacket pocket popping open the cap and downing three pills of Vicodin. Grabbing his wooden cane that was leaning against the arm of the chair, half-heartedly began limping down to the hospital's clinic.

"Doctor House," a tall, short haired brunet nurse in pink scrubs called, waving a deep green file in the air with a smile. She had been expecting him and the clinic could always use another doctor, even if they had to resort to using House.

House limped up to the nurse, glanced at the file in the nurse's hand, "No thank you, I have other urgent matters to attend to." As he continued to walk past the nurse and straight out the clinic doors. He smiled at himself as he got onto his motorbike, he was going to the pub to get himself a drink.

The engine of the motorbike purred as he shifted down gears, pulled up and parked in a car space behind a silver sedan in front of an abandoned seven story red brick newspaper factory. Looking across the road at the pub 'The Irish Leaf' his final destination before going home for the evening.

House slowly began limping across the eerily quiet road towards the pub, suddenly a loud bang followed by the sound of glass shattering came from behind causing House to abruptly turn back towards his motorbike. A figure of a body lay on the roof of the now destroyed silver car, parked in front of his motorbike. House shrugged his shoulders and took another step towards the pub, this was a problem for the local fire fighters, no chance that person is alive.

A faint groan came from the motionless body. House rolled his head back on his shoulders, "aarrrggghhh," annoyed that his evening of avoiding work has now been interrupted, turning around he approached the car. Placing two fingers on the body's neck, checking for signs of a pulse.

"Damit," House groaned glancing at the ground while shaking his head upon feeling a faint pulse. He pulled out his phone dialling the paramedics. Putting his phone back in his grey coat pocket he studied the motionless human before him, it appeared to be a young kid, fourteen, maybe fifteen years old, his blonde hair fluttering in the evening breeze. He is wearing a tailored raven black suit, a white shirt just visible under the high-quality fabric jacket. Red and blue lights from the ambulance suddenly appeared distracting house from his inspection of the boy, the paramedics worked quickly applying a neck brace before removing the kid from the roof of the car and onto a gurney. Just as the unconscious teen was been loaded into the back of the ambulance House thrust his cane against the doors, denying them entry to their own vehicle. House looked down at the boy noticing his lips are a pale shade of blue. House smiled, "Take him to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." He ordered, removing the obstruction that is his cane so the paramedics could continue about their job.

Using both hands House pushed open the double doors to Cuddy's office, helping himself into the room without permission.

"I heard you didn't show up for clinic duty." Cuddy remarked, not even glancing up from her paperwork.

"I showed, I just didn't stay." House's sarcastic tone shining as always, "Blonde kid, just admitted to the ER, gimmie."

"Why are you interested in some teenager?"

"I just all of a sudden have a thing for blondes, do you think Chase will get jealous and like me if he thinks I am interested in someone younger?" House spoke as he texted his crew ' _Mini Chase in the ER, I saw him first, bring him to me_.'

Cuddy sighed, it had already been a long day and she wasn't in the mood to find out House's real motives. "Fine, but make sure you contact next of kin as soon as you get a name, remember he is a minor." Massaging her temples, somehow every time House was in the room she got a headache.

"But mom, you ruin all the fun" House mocked as he hobbled out of Cuddy's office.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Chase, Taub and Thirteen standing on either side of a hospital bed, where the blonde teen lay. The ER had already ruled out a back injury so had removed the neck brace from the unconscious patient.

"Why do we have this random kid?" Taub queried as soon as House joined them in the elevator, repeatedly clicking the close door button so no one else would join them.

"The better question is why don't I have Foreman here, now?" House quickly remarked.

"Family thing out of town." Thirteen spoke up, just as the doors opened on the tenth floor.

Thirteen and Taub walked off to go finish off some paperwork as Chase pushed the teenager down the long hall to an empty room at the very end, House plonked himself on a chair in the room as Chase went about setting up an IV for the kid.

House sat in silane his right hand on his cheek lazily supporting the weight of his head as he studied the teen.

"He doesn't look that bad, what happened to him anyway?" Chase mumbled as he worked.

"He just fell a few stories from an abandoned building, you know, kid stuff," House chuckled.

Without warning the teenager's eyes flew wide open, instantly not recognizing his surroundings he bolted upright ripped off the neck brace while simultaneously scrambling out of the bed.

"It's ok, take it easy, "Chase approached, trying to re-assure the clearly terrified kid.

The teen eyes fixed on the door, he bolted for the exit, his eyes adjusting to the harsh lighting as he continued to run looking for a way out of the building. Doctors in white coats stood out amongst the nurses in an array of different coloured scrubs, as he weaved through a small crowd of civilians he noticed a pain growing stronger in his right side, his ribs burned with every breath and his left shoulder ached dully.

"Stop him," a voice with a strong Australian accent yelled from behind.

A lone security guard pounced on him in an instant, managing to get hold of the teen's suit jacket jerking him to a sudden halt. Instinctively the teen slipped out of his jacket breaking free of the guard's grasp, revealing a white long-sleeve shirt underneath the right side soaked with crimson blood. He ran towards the exit sign at the other end of the hall, seeing freedom within his reach, just as he was about to open the door another guard crossed his path, the teen didn't have time to stop as he slid backwards onto the hard, cream coloured floor with a thud. He felt a hand placed firmly on his shoulder from behind, he reflexes took over and he elbowed the person behind him square in the nose, he heard the bones breaking it upon impact. Scrambling to his feet, he took a defensive stance as he quickly got surrounded by more guards and hospital staff, his gaze suddenly dropping to the floor he slowly raised his hands, deciding it was better to surrender than continue fighting, there are too many children around he didn't want to hurt an innocent. Two guards roughly forcing him against the glass wall of the nearest room restraining him with their strength. While the guard with the freshly broken nose was almost crying in the corner as nurses quickly came to his aid.

House approached his patient a faint smile crept across his lips as the teen shifted uneasily in his captor's hands. Raising his cane, he lifted up the teen's bloodied shirt, revealing gunshot wounds and what appeared to be a deep stab wound, "Well that was unexpected," House commented eyeing the teen, "You got a name kid?" as he placed his cane back on the ground, leaning onto it using both hands.

Shaking his head to get the strands of blonde hair out of his eyes, the teen spoke, "Of course I have a name," his strong British accent almost mocking the man before him trying to hide his pain as fresh blood began dripping onto the floor.

"Are you going to share it with the rest of the class?" gesturing around the room at his fellow staff.

The boy smiled, "That depends, are you going to share yours?"

House took a step forward, thrusting his right hand out offering a handshake, "Doctor Gregory House," looking at the teen directly into his brown eyes, "Oh that's right, your hands aren't free." Lowering his hand while he chuckled to himself, this kid sure is a puzzle, he is going to be fun.

"Alex," he responded, as he dropped his gaze to the ground once again, almost like he was ashamed of giving a name.

"Alex," Chase piped up, his hands in his coat pockets, "What's your full name?"

"You asked for my name and you got it, let's leave it at that," Alex spoke like he has had this conversation many times in the past.

Chase bent down to the teen level, "Alex, we need to contact your parents."

"My parents are dead." His voice so blunt and almost emotionless his eyes fixed on House.

House could tell this conversation was going to go nowhere, "Get this kid to the OR, Chase, patch him up and see if he is hiding any other wounds."

Alex struggled ever so slightly in the guard's grasp as they were dragging him down a very wide hall, then then through several double doors clearly marked with staff only signage. His heart sank into his chest as he was taken into a large operating room, his mind barely having an opportunity to grasp the situation he was in before his hands where been bound in restraints on the table in the middle of the room.

"Are these really necessary?" Alex groaned trying to loosen the restraints and failing miserably as the guards left the room.

"You broke a guard's nose."

The sound of a somewhat familiar voice causing Alex to look towards his left to see whom it was.

Chase was staring at him, holding both hands up as two nurses fussed over him, putting on gloves and tying off his pale blue surgical scrubs, just as a dozen other people entered the room.

Alex shuddered, remembering his past missions' doctors have always been a bad thing and this experience isn't going to be added to his fond memories list.

Within seconds someone was forcing an IV line into his left arm, bright lights shone above and the clanking of small metal objects could be heard echoing through the tiled room.

Alex spoke up, "Last I checked, you can't do anything without my consent."

"Last I checked this was America, emergency medical care can be given to a minor in the event the unaccompanied minor's parents or guardian cannot be contacted." House's voice coming from the two-way speaker in the observation room above, "It's one of them laws we have, helps us doctors deal with kids like you."

Alex looked up, he can see House looking down on him, dam it this man is annoying. "Pretty sure this is not an emergency." He yelled moving forwards, his bound wrists keeping his from moving very far.

House leant up against the glass, "Pretty sure you're not a doctor, a doctor would say someone bleeding out from been shot and stabbed is an emergency." He sighed, resting his forehead on the observation room glass.

Chase glanced up at House, before nodding to the anaesthesiologist, who placed a mask over Alex's nose and mouth.

Alex held his breath, he isn't fond of been knocked out.

"Come on kid, you need to breathe at some point, don't fight this," Chase sounding slightly annoyed that this teenager is been so difficult.

Alex continued holding his breath, he knew he wouldn't win he just wanted to prove a point, plus been able to hold his breath for eight minutes came in handy from time to time.

Four minutes passed before Chase glanced at the anaesthesiologist, "Can we stick him with a ketamine dart or something? I would really like to go home before sunrise."

The anaesthesiologist let out a slight chuckle at Chase's complaint. Stabbing the needle through the kid's black dress pants administering the requested drug within seconds.

Alex inhaled sharply, taken back by the unexpected injection. With his short-lived protest over, he drifted into unconsciousness in less than two minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **So, it has been a while. I know I should not be trying to breathe life into such an old project, but Covid19 is ruining everyone's lives so I thought I would get back into writing while I am currently not traveling for work. My writing level is still that of absolute beginner, please feel free to message me with errors, I can not learn if I do not know what I am doing wrong. Still have no Beta. Also, I have not watched House in about two years, might give it a go next fortnight on my days off to get a handle on his character again. Hope the world gets better soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the base characters, I am only playing with them, all credit goes to their respective owners/creators.**

….

Alex took a long deep breath, his eyes still closed tight. Remembering he was in a hospital he opened his eyes ever so slightly; he was been cautious; one never knows who could be present. Relieved the room was empty he attempted to raise his hand to his head, to try and soothe the dizzy spell that washed over him, only to discover his wrists where restrained to the bed. He let out an annoyed deep groan upon realizing his current circumstances. The last twenty-four hours had been a nightmare, his simple retrieval mission turned south, he had lost a good chunk of time at some point. However, the last thing he remembered was being chased by the police, a lone officer shot him repeatedly and then pushed him off the fourth floor of an abandoned building. Now he is stuck here, in a hospital, against his will, can this day get any worse?

"Oh, your awake," A female voice tore him away from accessing his memories.

Alex directed his attention towards the female doctor before him, she looked worried, he could see it in her eyes.

"My name is thirteen." She piped up.

"That's a fake name if I ever heard one," Alex remarked.

"It's a nickname my boss gave me, and it kind of stuck." She smiled while clutching a blue patient file. "Are you ready to give us your full name so we can contact your family?"

Alex twisted his wrist trying to wriggle free of the restraints while maintaining eye contact with Thirteen, "I already told you, my family are all dead." This time his voice showed the slightest hint of sadness. He really missed his uncle if he was here, he would be able to help him out of this mess.

Thirteen lowered her voice, "How about the name of your guardian?" she was trying her hardest to pry whatever information she can get out of this kid. Usually she was scary good at getting information out of people, this one was been straight up stubborn.

Alex seamlessly changed the subject, "Where are my clothes, I would like them back." The hospital top and pants he was now stuck wearing are too loose and they kind of stand out in public.

Thirteen fiddled with the IV settings administering painkillers directly into Alex's veins. "Your clothes are torn and covered in blood so -."

"So, you're not going to give them back to me?" Cutting Thirteen off mid-sentence.

Alex sighed and glanced towards the doorway; he really needs to go before that cop comes looking for him.

"Do you remember who shot and stabbed you?" Thirteen continued her line of questioning.

Alex smiled, "No clue." Resting his head back onto the pillows, looking up at the pure white ceiling. "Can I use a phone?" He asked.

Thirteen responded, "I don't think that's…."

"Sure, use my phone," House cut Thirteen off as he entered the room, hearing the tail end of the conversation. Pulling his personal mobile out of his pocket as he approached Alex.

Alex's eyes narrowed studying the man whom was removing the restraint from his right wrist. While House was studying the shade of pale blue his patient's fingernails had turned at some point in the last few hours.

Tossing the phone to Alex, "Make your phone call." Settling into the well-worn pleather brown chair next to the bed Alex was still half restrained to.

Alex dialled the number to M16 extraction team into the phone, listening to the person on the other end he answered with a singular word "Rider."

The operator on the other end of the phone responded in a Chinese accent, "Sorry we not understand, please call back other time."

"Shit," he gasped hanging up abruptly before anyone had time to trace the call. Alex knew it meant he had been disavowed and he didn't even know why. Now his day has officially gotten worse. He tossed the phone at his feet and watched as Thirteen walked up to bed and silently grabbed House's phone and left the room.

Alex slowly removed the other restraint from his left wrist hoping House would not notice, "She won't find anything on your phone, "smugly smiling at House.

Shifting in his chair observing his patient, "What will she find?" he queried.

Pulling out the IV and tossing it aside Alex thought for a second before answering, "A nice Chinese restaurant, highly recommend the special fried rice." Climbing out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold green lino floor.

House rose to his feet using his cane for support, "Where do you think you are going kid? We still got a battery of tests to run."

"Think I will pass on that offer." Alex headed for the door, catching a glimpse of several police further down the hall he ducked back into the room, his back against the nearest wall. How on earth did they find him so fast? Glancing back towards House, "Never been fussed on hospitals to be truthful, they are filled with all sorts of diseases and whatnot." Crouching down before he peered around the corner again, getting a final head count, "3," He whispered to himself.

House tilted his head at the teen's strange actions, "You don't have much of a choice kid." He was beginning to think he might have to get someone from Psychiatry up here to evaluate this kid.

"Everyone has a choice," Alex closed his eyes, his fists forming tightly. He was listening for the distinctive sound of tactical boots coming down the hall while counting to himself, "five, four, three, two." He opened his eyes, raising his enclosed fist into the air, punching one of the four police officers clean in the ribs causing him to drop to the floor in a winded heap. Alex quickly grabbed the downed officer's gun, swinging his right foot around contacting another officer's jaw with precision. The last officer did not go down as easily as the first, he managed to take a swing at Alex's side, hitting him cleanly across his recently obtained wounds. The moment the officer reached for his weapon holstered on his side Alex struck him over the head with the 9mm gun he had acquired from the other officer moments ago, rendering the final officer unconscious. Not even looking in House's direction Alex pointed the handgun towards the stunned doctor. Taking a deep breath, "See, everyone has a choice," removing the gun's safety with the flick of his wrist, "I made mine, evidently I need a hostage to get out of here and now you have two choices, whether you desire to live or to die." His brown eyes blazing when he finally looked up.

House couldn't believe what he just witnessed, a teenager took out three armed police and barely broke out a sweat doing it. "Alright kid, don't get your paper panties in a bunch."

Alex gestured for house to move with a slight motion of the gun. House understood and limped towards the door, glaring at Alex while stepping over the pile of unconscious bodies blocking the doorway, Alex followed gun raised, bending down he collected another firearm, he knew he had to work fast if he was to get out of here before more police arrived, worse yet the M16. Standing behind the crippled doctor grasping the collar on House's light blue shirt with the bottom three fingers of left hand, a police officer's second gun firmly held in the right. People all around instantly began to run and scream at the sight of a teenager handling firearms, Alex knew the average police response time was 8 minutes, give or take a minute, the clock was ticking.

"Locker room, where is it?" Half guiding House down the hall in a half-rushed limp of a pace. He knew he had probably one of the worst possible hostages in the building but his choices where limited, so he took what he could get.

"Ground level, next to the Emergency Department drop off bay." House responded a little too eagerly. Bashing the call button on the seventh-floor elevator with his cane.

Once in the men's locker room Alex placed the guns on top of the grey locker, he was working on cracking the lock off. Managing to open it in a few seconds, to his horror the clothing inside was about four sizes too large, he did however swipe the set of Kia car keys sitting up on the top shelf.

House noticed Alex was after a new set of clothing, as his had been confiscated at the time of his surgery. Knocking his cane against the locker behind Alex, "Open this one next! Chase is a similar build to you, and I want to see what dirty little secrets the Aussie keeps in his locker."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed, it was a bit weird for the hostage to try and help. Regardless he opened Chase's locker, pinching his change of civilian clothes. House stood and watched quietly as Alex carefully began dressing himself into the white t-shirt and navy-blue denim jeans that where only a half size too big, been mindful of the bandages wrapped around his torso. Stuffing the guns down the back of the jeans Alex, still barefoot he made his way to the car park outside the locker room's exterior doors, leaving House behind.

Clicking the alarm button repeatedly on the keys he had taken from the first locker he opened. A black sedan in the first row of vehicles lit up and the alarm sounded for a moment before Alex pressed the button again to shut it off. Jumping in the driver's seat he turned over the engine, started to put the vehicle into reverse the passenger door opened.

"Going my way?" House smiled while slid into the cream coloured leather seat. "We better get going, the G-mans are coming," Pointing out the window with top half his cane, almost touching the glass gesturing to the stream of police cars in the distance.

Alex groaned in annoyance, putting his foot down, leaving set of tyre tracks in the car park as he sped off onto the main road. "Why are you following me!" He snapped glancing at his unwanted passenger.

House put on his best whining voice, "Because we filled out all that paperwork and nobody has signed your discharge forms yet." Pouting with his bottom lip in the most exaggerated way possible.

"Seriously! You get into a car with an armed teenager over paperwork, you got to be kidding me." Alex could not hide the surprise in his voice, what on earth was wrong with this Doctor.

House smiled, he knew he was getting on Alex's nerves, "You would be surprised what I would do for that sweet, sweet paperwork kid."


End file.
